SainxLyn, Missing Support
by H. Kaneda
Summary: How many of you wanted a support between the these two guys and got annoyed when discovered that there wasn't any? Well, here I write what the developers missed by little. Enjoy and review.


_Disclaimer__: I do not own Nintendo of Fire Emblem, nor anything else related to it… with the exception of my fanfictions, of course._

- - - - - -

**Support C**

Lyn: Ahh…

Sain: Milady! Are you alright!?

Lyn: Yes, I'm fine.

Sain: No, you aren't! Look, your arm is bleeding!

Lyn: Oh, don't worry about that. It's nothing…

_*Lyn shakes*_

Sain: Don't be so stubborn, Lady Lyndis. C'mon, let me look at that wound. Whoa, this is not good at all! Stay still…

Lyn: Sain, there's no need for you to worry. I'm alright on my own.

Sain: Of course I worry! I'm a knight of Caelin and you're my lady, it's my duty to worry. Besides…

Lyn: What?

Sain: Uh… nothing, nothing at all… that's it. Your arm is bandaged and treated. However, I'm not a priest, so you may want to have one check it.

Lyn: Thank you, Sain. It's much better now.

Sain: Oh, there's no need to thank me, Lady Lyndis! I would do anything for a woman as stunningly beautiful as you are, Milady.

Lyn: Duh…

**Support B**

Sain: Lady Lyndis! Behind you!

Lyn: What? Ah!

_*The screed flashes white for a moment and Sain appears*_

Sain: Huff… huff… whew… I think I made it just in time. Are you okay, Lady Lyndis?

Lyn: I am. Thank you very much, Sain.

Sain: You don't have anything to thank! For you, Milady, I'd… Ahh…

Lyn: What? Sain, are you okay?

Sain: It's just a… little scratch… Ahh!

_*Sain shakes*_

Lyn: Stop being so bizarre! You are always risking your life to protect mine, so now let me help you. Besides, you took that hit for me!

Sain: And I would do it again. I'm doing my best to protect you, my beautiful Lady… I only wish I could do a thousand times more…

Lyn: …Why?

Sain: Excuse me?

Lyn: Why do you take so many risks for my sake? It can't be just because you're a knight…

Sain: I promised it. I promised it to my dad. It was his last wish… he said that he wanted me to become a good knight, to be loyal towards my lord until the very end, to find a woman that makes my heart beat more strongly than for any other…

Lyn: Really?

Sain: Yes. He was the only family I had, since… well, I didn't got to know my mom, and I had not any sisters or brothers. It was very hard, since he was a knight too, and sometimes he had to go and fight. When he died, I was all alone. I did the only thing I could; follow my dad's last wishes and become a knight worthy of being his son.

Lyn: I… I'm sorry, it's probably painful for you to tell me that.

Sain: Nup, don't worry. I still miss him, but talk about him makes me remember his story and feel proud.

Lyn: I see…

**Support A**

Lyn: Sain?

Sain: Yes, Milady?

Lyn: Are you okay?

Sain: Of course! What makes you think I am not?

Lyn: Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you are alright.

Sain: …Eh, heheh…

_*Lyn shakes*_

Lyn: …W-what?

Sain: Lady Lyndis… you look so pretty with that worried face… but, you know, I like better when I see you smile. When you do, your face lightens up and you look, very beautiful. No! You look fascinating. When you smile, Lady Lyndis, I feel like I can't take my eyes off of you.

Lyn: You say that to every woman you see, don't you?

Sain: Well… maybe. But… this time I'm doing it sincerely. I mean… I never felt this way before. It's like if we're predestined to be together, Milady. Even if you become the ruler of Caelin and I'm a simple knight… I want you to know that I won't give up.

Lyn: Hm, you talk too much.

Sain: Please, Milady. I just ask you for one chance… one chance to show you how much I care for you, how many times I'd die for you, how much I'd give up for you, how much I love you…

Lyn: …Really?

Sain: Really.

Lyn: And… would you stop flirting with other women?

Sain: I… I… I would.

Lyn: Do you swear it?

Sain: I swear. I have no eyes for anyone else beside you, my sweetest lady.

Lyn: Alright. I'll… give you one chance. But only one! If I catch you looking at some other girl, it's over. Understood?

Sain: Understood, Milady.

Lyn: No, just call me Lyn…

_**Ending:**_

Lyn decided to leave the castle of Caelin under the rule of Lord Hector of Ostia, and returned to the plains of Sacae with her husband, Sain. He, surprisingly, kept his word and became an excellent husband and father. However, Sain's personality never changed, though, and that meant him many fights with Lyn, whose short temper didn't change either.

- - - - - -

_Yeah, probably kind of weird and OOC in some parts. But hey, I NEEDED to write something about them! They're just too cute… I mean, if Kent managed to have a support conversation with Lyn, why didn't Sain? Sain is WAY cooler than Kent._

_Uh-oh… that last statement will earn me some trouble *gulp*… hey, it's my opinion, 'kay? I respect you if you have a distinct opinion, but you have to respect mine._

_I know it's a crack pairing –I wish it was canon…- but I think they deserve a little attention. If I had made the game… well, I would have replaced the Kent-Sain and Kent-Lyn supports for a Sain-Lyn one. The space in Kent's could have been filled with… Serra and Oswin._

_Anyway, please review if you feel like doing so. It would be very, very nice. Also, tell me if you would like another fic for this pairing (I've always had a thing for crack pairings…)._


End file.
